Prideshipping Week
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: So it is Prideshipping week on Tumblr from September 1st to September 7th and i decided to participate and write a series of short one shots based on the prompts for each day. Day 4 prompt: Secrets. "The best secrets are the most twisted." -Sara Shepard, Twisted-
1. Role Reversal

_**Prideshipping week Day 1**_

 _ **Prompt: Role Reversal**_

Seto Kaiba was never one to complain about his life but this time he had to. He sat against his locker on the floor with a newly formed bruise on his left eye. He winced and got up to limp his way to the nurses office. Along the way noticing the posters for an upcoming duel tournament run by the Sennen Corp. All of them featuring the CEO of said corporation, Yami Sennen. He wished that his life didn't have to be this way. All he wanted was a friend or two. But it never happened, everybody at school knew he was gay and wanted nothing to do with a faggot. He shook his head as he finally got to the nurses office and went in.

*Time Skip.*

Seto now stood in the city square with his Duel Disk on his arm. He had applied makeup to the bruise around his eye to cover it up, though he didn't know how long it would last. He was pulled from his thoughts when a truck with a Sennen Puzzle on the side rolled up. The door on the side opened and the man himself stepped out, Yami Sennen. The Sennen Puzzle he always wore standing proud on his chest. He scanned the crowd for a few minutes and then walked through it, right up to Seto. Seto bowed his head a little to the taller man who shook his head and lifted it back up by his chin. Seto winced a little because in doing so it disturbed the bruising around his eye. Yami frowned and looked closely at Seto,

"What happened to you young one." He asked. Seto didn't reply right away, he was trying to think of an excuse but couldn't find one. So he told the truth,

"I'm bullied and beaten at school. I'm gay and apparently that's the end of the world." He said quietly. Yami's frown deepened a little and he let go of Seto's chin. Then let his hand drift down to rest on Seto's shoulder,

"Well, I'm excited to see what you bring to this tournament. What's your name?" Yami asked,

"Seto Kaiba." Was all Seto replied with. Yami nodded and took his hand off of Seto's shoulder,

"Well Seto Kaiba. Would you like to have a duel, I want to see your skills?" He asked. Seto was shocked, he actually wanted to be dueled. Any other duel he had been apart of he had been apart of our of obligation. It took him a minute to think it over before he slowly nodded, Yami smiled waved his hand at his bodyguards to make room in the crowd. However one came up to him instead,

"Are you absolutely sure about this Mou Hitori No Boku? It will show him your true colors." He asked, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and placed his own hand on the other's,

"Worry not Aibou, it will be fine. Now go help Jounochi clear the crowd." He said. Yugi sighed, looked at Seto a moment then nodded and went to help the other bodyguard. Seto looked at him as well then to Yami, who smiled again,

"My little brother Yugi. We're just very close." He explained. Seto nodded and pretty soon the square had room in it for the duel. They walked to opposite ends and activated their dueldisks. Seto took his deck out of the box attached to his pantleg and slid it into his disk, the life point counter appeared and the duel had begun.

*Time Skip...again*

"I play polymerization to fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragons I have on the field with the third in my hand to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Seto yelled and formed his ultimate monster, he wasn't confident that he would win this, in fact he was very much sure he wouldn't. He only had about 500 life points left while Yami had 1500, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

Seto chuckled as his life points hit 0. He knew it would end with his loss, Yami had somehow managed to call forth the unstoppable exodia and defeated him. He was still looking at his feet by the time Yami got to him,

"That was a good duel. Thank you for that. I hope to see you again." He said sarcastically. He had turned very smug by the end of the duel and Seto suddenly realized what Yugi meant when he said the duel would show Yami's true colors. Yet Seto couldn't bring himself to care, he would just have to try harder the next duel. He looked up at Yami and saw with that smirk on his face and just smiled,

"The next duel that comes around, I'll try even harder to beat you. And wipe that smug grin off your face." He said challengingly. Yami's smirk only widened,

"Heh. I look forward to it. Later loser." He said as he walked away. Seto stood there for another minute before he realized what he had just done and blushed profusely, but what he had said still rang true. He would try even harder next time, and even if he didn't want to admit it. He was excited to Yami again.

 _ **Hey guys. I think I did ok on this. As it says in the summary its Tumblr Prideshipping week and I decided to a series of fics based on the prompts of the week. Today's prompt is Role Reversal, where Yami is a rich spoiled brat and Seto is an aspiring Duelist who gets bullied at school.**_

 _ **I like that I got both Yami's original personality and Seto's original personality together in Yami. I also like to think of Yugi as Yami's little brother so there's that. I also forgot to incorporate Mokuba into this somehow, so imma just say now that he is still Seto's little brother.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for day 2 tomorrow.**_

 _ **~KrisTheSatanSister,**_

 _ **~baby-panda-yugi**_


	2. Dreams

Prideshipping week Day 2

Prompt: Dreams

Warning: lots of time skips because I can't do transitions lol

"You know I love you right." An unknown man told the man standing in front of him, Seto Kaiba. Seto smiled warmly at the other,

"Of course. How could I not, you tell me everyday." He teased the shorter unknown man. The stranger chuckled,

"Yah well it's true, and I don't want you to forget it." He said with a pout. This time Seto chuckled,

"I'll never forget. I lo-"

Seto awoke and shot up in his bed. He didn't know how he felt about this dream. He didn't know who the other person in his dream was, yet he almost told him that he loved him. This isn't the first time Seto dreamt of loving a stranger, in fact it's happened many times before. They were always in a romantic setting, he always wore a trenchcoat that he had never seen before and as soon as he went to tell the other person he loved them, he would wake up. It never made any sense and he refused to believe that he could love someone he had never met. Until of course he met the subject of his dreams, a certain Duelist who would become his rival,

 ***Time Skip***

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi." Seto told the Duelist who stood across from him. However the Yugi in front of him only chuckled,

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba." He said, then smirked,

"But it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia." He said again. Holding up the Exodia head. Seto felt his eyes widen in shock and he stepped back a step,

"Th-thats not possible." He murmured, the smirk on Yugi's face only remained,

"Is it? I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle." He called, Seto looked upon Exodia with a fear he didn't know he possessed. He had once learned of Exodia and the difficulties in summoning him, he never expected anyone to actually do it. And that's what scared him the most, that there was someone who could do something that could surpass him in skill,

"Exodia. Obliterate!" Yugi yelled and the duel was history. Seto felt something inside him snap, and he couldn't think straight. He just stood there on the duel platform looking at the place where his three dragons had once been. He didn't register Mokuba who had appeared during the duel, he didn't register his name being called and he sure as hell didn't register or know why Yugi looked so familiar to him. He had seen him around school yes but he never once stopped to talk to the boy. Yet he felt like he knew the boy on a personal level, a blush rose to his cheeks as his thoughts turned to his dreams. He shook his head and gathered himself before stepping off of the platform and walking back off into the company building.

 ***Time Skip***

"Big Brother. You're ok!" Mokuba yelled as he ran into his brothers arms. Seto held him close and smiled warmly,

"Yes I am, but I was more worried about you. You're ok right?" He asked, Mokuba nodded and Seto could feel wet spots on his jacket, indicating that Mokuba was crying. He stroked Mokuba's head and picked him up, "Let's go home yeah?" He asked again, Mokuba lifted his head and nodded,

"Yeah. Let's go home." He said then turned and waved to Yugi and the others,

"Thanks Yugi! Thanks everyone!" He yelled. Yugi looked over from where he was and waved back,

"You're welcome Mokuba! Whenever you need my help don't hesitate!" He yelled back. Mokuba nodded and turned back to Seto, who was staring at Yugi with narrowed eyes. Seto soon shook his head and turned to walk out of Pegasus's castle grounds. He knew Yugi and his friends would follow if they wanted to get off the island, but he found he couldn't bring himself to care.

 ***Time skip.***

Seto now realized where the Trenchcoat in his dreams had come from. He had gotten sick of being so plain and wanted to try something new, so he had special ordered a new trenchcoat with the specific instructions to make it suit him, and the Trenchcoat that came was exactly like the one in his dreams. Surprisingly he couldn't bring himself to send it back for a new one. He was walking around town not doing anything in particular when he heard a voice behind him,

"Kaiba. I love you." It said quietly. Seto we quickly turned to find his rival staring at him with a blush on his face. His eyes widened and he glanced down at his coat then to his blushing rival and almost fell back onto his ass, those dreams. They were about him, he was the stranger that Seto (for better or worse) had fallen for. He didn't know when he had admitted it to himself but he had. He had fallen for someone he thought he would only in his dreams. He looked at the man who he was told was named Yami,

"W-well? Say something." He said and Seto realized he had left the other without even so much as a grunt of acknowledgement. He shakily sighed and smiled a little at the man in front of him,

"This will most definitely seem out of character for me. But I think I love you too, I've been having dreams of falling for someone I've never met and I think they've been about you the entire time." He said still a little shaky. Yami felt his eyes widen and a smile grace his face,

"Really? You mean that. This isn't some plot to break me down?" He asked cautiously yet still optimistic. Seto shook his head,

"No. What I just told you is the truth. I love you." He said. Yami smiled even more if that was possible and jumped to give Seto a hug. He was surprised but returned it none the less.

 ***Time Skip***

"You know I love you right." A young yet handsome man told the man standing in front of him, Seto Kaiba. Seto smiled warmly at the other,

"Of course. How could I not, you tell me everyday." He teased the shorter duelist. The other chuckled,

"Yah well it's true, and I don't want you to forget it." He said with a pout. This time Seto chuckled,

"I'll never forget. I love you Yami, always."

So I don't know if that was any good or not but here ya go. Prideshipping Day 2.

 **Sorry I kinda changed Seto and Yami a bit. Just found it fit better the way I wrote it but maybe that's just me.**

 **Also. I don't know if Day 3 is more Scandalshipping then Prideshipping but if it is then please tell me and I will rewrite it or something idk.**

 **Stay tuned for Day Three tomorrow**

 **~KrisTheSatanSister**

 **And**

 **~Baby-Panda-Yugi**


	3. Destiny

Prideshipping week Day 3

Prompt: Destiny

"I leave this kingdom to you. I want you to smash the puzzle and bury it with my memory." A powerful man said to his most loyal advisor. The man's name was unimportant, soon lost to history,

"But my king, no my cousin. I simply can't let you leave. You will always be the true ruler of these lands." The advisor said to the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. The king shook his head and placed a hand onto his cousins cheek,

"Oh my Seto. These lands need a ruler that is just, and uncorrupt. My father's sins carried over to me, but you are free. You have no sins looming over you. I don't have long now, I love you. My Seto, we will always be connected. I promise." He said with a soft smile. The man named Seto let a frown appear on his face before letting it fall into a small smile,

"Fine, if you must go you must go. I will do as you wish." He said as he took the kings hand in his. He pulled the monarch to him and planted a kiss to the others forehead,

"I love you too. You will always be the most important person to me. Now and forever." He continued. The king smiled and pulled away. He turned to walk away, all the while slowly putting distance between the two's hands. Seto hung onto the other until his arm could reach no further, and eventually the two split. As Seto watched his cousin walk away and fade, he wondered if he would ever have the chance to see him again.

"Hey Kaiba? Can I ask you something?" Yami Yugi asked the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp, who simply looked at him, huffed and nodded. Yami took a glance to his hand then held it up for the other to see,

"What is this?" He asked, wrapped around his pinky in a bow was a simple red string. Nothing odd about it except for the fact that it had appeared out of nowhere. Kaiba looked at it for a minute before looking at Yami,

"Are you serious?" He asked confused. He wasn't sure if Yami was joking with him or if he really didn't know what it was. Yami shook his head,

"Of course I'm serious. When have I not been." He retorted. Kaiba sighed,

"Fair enough. Its called the red string of fate. Its a stupid legend." He said shaking his head, Yami looked at it then back up at Kaiba.

"Which is?" He pressed. Kaiba looked at him like he had grown two heads,

"Are you even Japanese?" He asked incredulously. Yami shot him a look,

"Just tell me what it means." He said impatiently. Kaiba sighed again,

"Its just a legend. Its called the red string of fate. The legend goes that if you and someone else are tied by the string then you were destined to meet above all odds. I've never believed in it though." He explained. Yami nodded and looked down at his hand,

"Then why is it tied to you?" He asked. Looking at the string on Kaiba's finger, he looked at his hand and huffed,

"How should I know. Your the one that believes in all that garbage." He said and Yami huffed,

"You know as well as I do about our pasts. Maybe that's why we're tied together." He said. More to himself but Seto still answered,

"Even so, you can believe in it all you want. I however don't intend to or have ever intended to believe in it." He said. Yami gave him a smug look,

"but if you don't believe in it. How did you see it to know what it was?" He asked. Kaiba was shocked, he had never even thought about it. He just explained it without thinking. Yami chuckled and took the chance to take advantage of a shocked Seto Kaiba and planted a smooth kiss on his lips. He stayed there for a minute or two more before pulling away,

"My Kaiba. You will learn someday." he said mysteriously and turned to walk away. As Kaiba watched him go he could have sworn he saw a cape billow out behind the other. He quickly rubbed his eyes and the other was already gone. Kaiba sat down on the bench he was beside in the park and ran a hand over his face, stopping by his bottom lip. He gave a small smile before shaking his head, getting up and walking the other way.

"My king. My Atem." Was whispered softly to the air. Unbeknownst to the two duelists.


	4. Secrets

**Prideshipping week Day 4**

 **Prompt: Secrets**

"Would you ever keep anything from me?" Yami no Yugi asked the man that lay beside him, said man looked at Yami and sighed,

"I can't say I wouldn't. You know me, I'm selfish. If I can keep something that will benefit me under wraps I will." He started, then sighed again,

"Everybody has secrets Yami. I'm sure even you have things you don't want anyone to know, that said I normally do share mostly everything with you. If I could keep you safe by keeping a secret I would." He finished. Yami nodded,

"I understand. I would do the same, I just want to know as much about you as I can." He said with a smile, the other chuckled,

"What you see is pretty much it. I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of a major gaming company. I can't afford many secrets. It could ruin me." Kaiba told Yami. He nodded,

"Just promise that if there is anything you need to tell me, that you'll tell me and not keep it locked up inside." He said. Seto nodded,

"Of course." He returned and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually Yami sat up and sighed,

"I'm scared Kaiba. Tomorrow The gang and I are flying to Egypt to uncover my past and I'm scared if what I'll see. I'm scared of the secrets I had to keep even from myself." He rambled. Seto sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey. It'll be ok. Like I said everyone has their secrets. You must have locked them away so they would only be revealed when you came back for them." He said. Yami took a deep breathe and laid his head on Seto's shoulder,

"Thanks. I love you." He said with a smile, Seto smiled as well,

"I love you too."

 **Alright. Day 4. Sorry it was so short.**

 **So obviously this is set right before the Ancient Egypt arc of the anime, sorry if I screwed up Seto's personality.**

 **Stay tuned for Day 5 tomorrow.**

 **~KrisTheSatanSister**

 **And**

 **~Baby-Panda-Yugi**


End file.
